Totale Eclisse Del Cuore
by chris62287
Summary: Izzy is a tomboy into sports. never had many friends. when she moves to live with her dad she doesnt understand the strange pull she has to Jasper. Jasper is married to Alice but cant deny the pull to Izzy. Edward is determined to get into Izzy's mind. ON HIATUS sry lost my muse for this stry, hope to get it back soon :(
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

** Title: Totale Eclisse Del Cuore is italian for Total Eclipse of the Heart**

"C'mon Izzy, hurry up! You want to miss your flight?" Yeah, that's my mom, Renee, yelling at me.

Ugh, I don't even know why I told her I wanted to move. I mean, I love hanging out with her and Phil. In fact I'm friends with most the guys from Phil's minor league team. But he recently got picked up by the Florida Marlins and that would mean moving and traveling.

Renee would be sad getting stuck with me because I still have school and can't travel with them. I decided to be nice and go stay with Charlie, my father, for my junior and senior year.

I love Charlie and all; it's just that he's not as crazy and adventurous as Renee. Renee has such a childlike attitude she was always getting me into different things.

She stuck me in ballet at a young age because I was extremely unbalanced. I stuck to different dance classes for years because I enjoyed it so much.

We also discovered different types of classes together ranging from art and cooking to mechanics and electrical. Don't get me wrong, I was still always the more responsible of us.

I was the one managing the money and everything. Making sure bills got paid and we had edible food on the table. I just enjoyed the different extreme sports and stuff we did.

That's actually how we met Phil at the batting cages. I had straight A's again so mom took me to the batting cages than we were going rock climbing.

Phil was there with his team and noticed Renee watching me. I was in the fast pitch baseball stall and I guess because I hadn't hit puberty yet, I was only 13, with my hair up in my helmet I looked like a boy.

Hey, not proud of it but it happens. Well anyways, he asked Renee where her son learned to hit like that and she just busted out laughing.

Yea mom thanks for that. He apologized profusely and said that he was just surprised because I was so good. I let him off the hook and invited him rock climbing with us. I told him if he could keep up I'd let him take my mom on a date.

The look on Renee's face was worth it. Well, she shouldn't have laughed at me.

Phil struggled but didn't give up and eventually made it to the top where mom and I were waiting. I slapped him on the back gave my blessing than propelled back down so they could have a few minutes alone.

After that they were practically inseparable. Since I didn't have many friends Phil started taking me to practice with him. He knew I enjoyed the sport but couldn't really play. I made friends with the whole team and they ended up teaching me all they could in any sport they could. My favorite quickly became football though baseball will always have a special place in my heart.

When high school came I was the first freshman to make the baseball and football team. I was also the first girl.

The teams and coaches tried to argue until they saw me play. I know you would think 'why not just play softball' well I would've if we had a team but my school apparently didn't.

I played shortstop 1st string, back up catcher and 3rd backup pitcher. For our football team I played running back 1st string. I was the smallest and the fastest. Using my dancing skills I was able to maneuver around the opposing team easily. During our self defense classes Renee had us take after a bad boyfriend experience she had, I learned how to fall or take a hit without actually getting injured.

You would think that being 1st string on both teams I would make friends, unfortunately that wasn't the case for me. I didn't mind it though; I had Renee and Phil and Phil's team. My actual team mates from school were nice to me and said hi in school but the rest of the school seemed to look at me like I was some kind of freak. It didn't help that I was top of our class.

Phil finally asked Renee to marry him the summer before sophomore year and it was a nice ceremony. It was small consisting of just my mom, Phil, the guys and I.

Sophomore year passed quickly between my studying and sports. I went to all the games the guys had over the summer.

The end of the summer we found out that Phil got picked up at one of their games in Florida. We had a huge party to celebrate and that was when I decided I would move in with Charlie.

It took quite a bit of convincing my mom. Phil thought I should just graduate early and travel with them. I could have but I figure it'd be nice to get a change of scenery and get to know Charlie a bit more.

The team was upset because they were not only losing Phil but me too. I told them all I'd call and write and visit. I promised to take pictures with the new digital camera they gave me and email them updates on my life.

They also made me promise not to give up on any sports just to make loser friends. They said if someone doesn't want to be my friend for something stupid like that they don't deserve my friendship. Well, that just about catches you up on the quick version of my life.

"I'm coming mom!" I shouted back to here and darted down the stairs hopping the last few.

We got to the airport and I'll admit I was a little upset Phil wasn't with us. We became close over the years and I was hoping to say bye.

I realized I was upset for nothing when I walked over to the gate and saw a bunch of full grown men wearing blue and silver face paint, their team colors, and waving one banner saying 'we'll miss you swan' and another saying 'good luck #5'.

Five was my number on both teams and so they gave me a jersey with my name and number for their team as a parting gift. I almost started crying.

"Guys, I love you all! You're the best friends a girl could have. I'll miss you all but I'll visit soon! And I'll send pictures and call and everything!" I hugged every one of them saving Phil and my mom for last. Renee was bawling her eyes out and Phil was just hugging her close to him giving me a small smile.

I was pulled into a group hug with them. "I'll miss you guys. Good luck Phil and look after my mom. Don't forget I know numerous ways to take you out and even more places to hide the body." I said to him with mock seriousness.

"Iz, you know I will always look after your mom. You have fun hunny and don't let anyone mess with you." Phil replied with a smile.

"I love you mom, don't worry I will email you everyday." I said to Renee who was still sobbing. She threw her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. Phil and the guys all tackled us so it was one big huddle.

"_Flight 3716 to Seattle, Washington is now boarding"_

That annoying speaker voice just had to interrupt our family moment.

"Alright guys, that's me. I got to go. I love you all and will send out a text when I land!" I started walking to the check-in attendant. I turned one last time and waved to everyone.

I'll miss them but I just got to look at this as I'm on my way to a new adventure. I hear cliff diving is good at the LaPush Reservation beach by Forks.

The flight took about 2 and a half hours so it wasn't bad. When we landed I swiftly made my way to baggage claim. I only had my 2 bags since not much of my stuff was suited for Forks weather.

A lot of my clothes were donated and Renee said she would take care of the rest of my stuff. She did send me some of my sports gear which should have arrived a few days ago.

I'm starting school a week later than everyone else since this was the earliest flight I found and I had to put through all the transfer stuff.

Finally I saw my bright green bags coming out. Renee thought it was smart to get something brightly colored and easy to spot. I grabbed my bags and started looking for my dad.

I finally spotted Charlie standing by the doors looking for me. He hasn't changed a bit since I last seen him years ago. I quickly made my way over to him.

"Hey dad," I smiled at him.

"Hey bells, wow you've grown. How was your flight?" Charlie gave me an awkward hug. He was never big on emotions and I have a feeling he's in overload right now.

"The flight was good dad. Nice and short just the way I like it." Charlie knows I'm not a fan of flying. I just find it unnatural. If people were meant to fly we'd be born with wings.

Charlie nodded to me and led the way to his cruiser. It was silent the trip back to forks, neither of us really having much to say. I saw the welcome to forks sign and knew we were close.

"So bells, I um, well, I got you a, um, truck? It's not much I just figured you wouldn't want your old man to take you to school in the cruiser. I got it from my old friend Billy real cheap. He's got no need for it and his son did a bit of work to get it running. If you…" I decided to put Charlie out of his misery.

"Dad, relax. I'm sure I'll love it and I really appreciate the gesture. So thank you." I smiled at him for good measure.

We pulled in and seen the truck sitting in the drive way. It was a real beast. Red and rusted the thing looked ancient. And I loved it! I got out of the cruiser and turned back to Charlie with a big smile on my face.

"Thanks dad," I gave him a hug and than made my way over to the truck to check it out. I popped the hood and stood on the front bumper so I could get a closer look at the engine. I could tell it was worked on but just enough to get it running. I still don't think it would go over 60mph. I should be able to fix that.

I jumped when I heard someone next to me clear their throat and hit my head on the hood. I jumped down rubbing my head and looked up to see a young handsome native boy. He had a big smile on his face showing off his perfectly straight white teeth.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya. I'm Jacob, the one who got this piece running." He said nodding to the truck. That's awesome maybe I can borrow some tools. I hope he won't take offence.

"Nice to meet ya Jacob, I'm Isabella but I go by Izzy although Charlie calls me Bells." I smiled back at him and shook his out stretched hand. "Hey, do you think at some point I could maybe borrow some of your tools? The way she's looking under the hood now I don't think I can take her past 60mph but if I get some new parts shipped in she should be fine."

He just smiled back at me not seeming to be upset by me wanting to fix her up more. "Yea that's no problem. I really just used parts from the junkyard to be honest. I wouldn't mind helping you if ya needed."

"Yea that'd be great, thanks. So you going to be going to school with me?" I asked him as we made our way inside. Charlie had already taken my bags and put them in my room for me. Hopefully he didn't move my room.

"Nah, I go to school on the Rez." He looked bummed out about that. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't know the Rez had its own school. That's cool I guess. Would've been nice to have one friend."

"Hey Bella, its good to see you again. You may not remember me; I'm Billy your father's friend. Jacob here is my son which I see you have already met." Billy smiled warmly at me from his wheelchair. "You and Jacob used to make mud pies during your summer visits when you were kids. In fact Jacob here…" he didn't get to finish before Jacob cut him off.

"Dad, I think its time to go so Izzy can get set up and all." Jacob turned back to me. "It was nice to see you Izzy. See ya later Charlie." He yelled out than him and Billy was out the door.

I just relaxed the rest of the night and Charlie ordered pizza. We both ate while watching the Seahawks vs. Rams football game. Charlie was thrilled when he found out I made the team in Phoenix and now that I'm here I think he's happy to have someone to share the games with.

Tomorrow morning I would be starting school and according to Charlie I could still sign up for tryouts for the football team. Thankfully baseball doesn't start till just after football season so I don't have to worry about conflict.

Charlie had also told me how he had some guys from the Rez come and fix up the basement for me. He had it set up as a training room. I guess Renee had told him I like to keep in shape outside of my practices and she had Phil send my equipment over a couple weeks ago.

He had my punching bag, treadmill, bike and weights all set up. He even had my I-Pod dock set up with extra speakers around the room and a mini-fridge filled with water bottles for me.

I ended up giving him a bone crushing hug which I think caught him off-guard if the awkward back pat was anything to go by.

I didn't care though I was just happy I wouldn't have to go find a gym. I'm sure the closest would probably be in Port Angeles and that was too much of a drive to be worth it.

After doing 2 miles on the treadmill I headed upstairs and showered than got ready for bead dreading the next day.

**A/N I know everyone wants me to update my other stories but I had this one stuck in my head and just had to write it out. This one I will update based on reviews so if you like let me know. I don't care if it's a one worded review saying love or hate as long as you review I know you want more. Thanks and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

The next morning I woke up before the sunrise. Not only am I starting school late but I'm also starting on a Tuesday, who does that?

Anyways, I went down to the basement and did a few exercises mostly just the weights. I did a few miles on the treadmill to cool down and than headed back upstairs to shower.

I rarely wear makeup so I was set there. My blonde hair is generally easy to do. It's layered ending a little above my shoulders. I just dry it than give it a slightly messy look with hair paste and pomade. Only takes me ten minutes tops.

I was wearing my jersey the team back home gave me. I left it unbuttoned so I had my tight black tank showing underneath. I wore my khaki colored low rise cargo pants and my black running sneakers.

It was still early when I was ready so I ran down stairs and whipped together a quick breakfast. We didn't have much so I figured I'd grab some groceries on the way home today. I was able to find some eggs in the fridge and some bread that wasn't moldy so I just made eggs and toast. Of course I had to put a pot off coffee on too.

Charlie came down and looked to be rushing so I put some coffee in a travel mug I made for him when I was a kid. You know the one with the hand drawn pictures. I was actually surprised he still had it but I wasn't about to complain.

I than put some eggs on the toast to make a sandwich and handed it to him on his way out. I had half an hour before I had to leave so after cleaning my mess I relaxed in the living room to watch the highlights of last weeks Pittsburg Steelers and Dallas Cowboys game.

Finally I could leave without worrying about being too early. Charlie gave me simple directions which I was thankful for. The sign for the school was almost covered by the vines that were wrapped around it.

I parked my truck noticing not many students had arrived yet. I made my way to where the front office sign was and walked in. There was a little old lady with big glasses and bright red bushy hair sitting behind the desk typing away. I cleared my throat to get her attention, this caused her to jump.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new and was hoping to get my schedule?"

"Oh, yes, Chief Swan's daughter. Hmm I have it here somewhere." She started shuffling papers on her desk. "Swan, Swan, Swan, ah yes here it is! Here you go; this is your schedule a map of the school. If you could please get that last sheet signed by all your teachers and bring it back to me at the end of the day that would be great. My name is Mrs. Cope dearie and if you have any questions feel free to ask me." She smiled warmly at me.

"Actually, Mrs. Cope, I was wondering if you could tell me where to sign up for football tryouts?" I put as much innocence in my voice as possible and smiled sweetly to her.

"All signups for sports and clubs are actually in this office, hold on I should have it up here some where." She stood up and started looking on the desk by the front door. "Oh, here it is. Are you planning to try out? I don't think we'd ever had a girl on our team." She didn't say it in any demeaning way so I didn't take offense. I just smiled back at her.

"Actually yea, back in Phoenix I played 1st string running back. Sometimes being a girl helps, I'm smaller, faster and more agile than the boys that were on my team. Plus I very much enjoy the sport."

"Well, good luck hunny and don't let anyone discourage you from doing something you love." She smiled and pats me on the back before walking back to her desk. I really like that lady.

I quickly put my name down and started off for first period. I noticed the halls were starting to fill up with students so I kept my head straight ahead trying not to make eye contact in hopes no one would notice me.

Unfortunately it didn't work, I felt someone grab my shoulder and when I'm nervous I tend to react on instinct. Poor kid, I grabbed his arm spinning him off me and slammed him into a locker face first with his arm twisted behind his back.

I quickly let him go when I realized what I did. "Oh my god! I am so sorry, you scared me and I tend to overreact when I'm nervous and today being the first day of school and all I am kind of nervous and I definitely didn't mean to do that, you're not hurt are you? Oh god this is not going to be my day."

I spoke quickly and didn't even make eye contact. I felt so bad; this is definitely no way to make friends. The boy just stared at me for a minute before he busted out laughing. Oh no, I think I broke him.

"Hey, it's not a problem, relax. I'm Eric. Sorry for scaring you. I just figured I'd welcome the new girl and help you find your class if you needed it. Isabella Swan right? I know Swan because it's on your shirt. Cool jersey by the way. Where'd you get it?" Eric asked me.

"Um, yea, it's just Iz or Izzy. I have English first and if you could just point that'd be fine. The Jersey was a gift from my step-dad and his team when I left Phoenix." I answered back.

He was kind of cute in that hot boy next door kind of way. I'm sure once more is learned about me though no one will be interested in being my friend let alone boyfriend.

"I got English too; c'mon I'll walk you there." Well, thankfully even after I forced him to get acquainted with the lockers he didn't just turn tail and run.

We were laughing and joking on the way to class. I had told him about my self-defense classes I took with my mom and how unfortunately when I'm nervous it tends to come out. He just laughed it off saying I may need that knowledge when I meet his friend Mike. Apparently Mike is the Quarterback of the football team and a big time school player, or at least he tries.

I didn't have anything to put in my locker yet so I figured I'd check it out at the end of the day.

There weren't many students in the class when we arrived. I walked right up to the teacher.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wallace? I'm Izzy Swan. Can you just sign this for me?" I handed him the sheet I needed signed.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Swan. You can just find a seat anywhere; we don't really assign seats in this class as long as you do your work. Here is a list of the books and poems we will be reading this year." He said politely dismissing me.

Eric had a few friends who had joined him. Not wanting to intrude I went to the back corner of the room. I was looking over the list and realized I've already read all these. In fact, some of them I had my own copy of. Ugh, this class won't be a challenge. I sighed.

After English Eric walked me to math, it was on the way for his French class apparently.

History was after that and since I had no one to help me out I ended up being a little late. I had advanced history because back in Phoenix I got into an argument with my teacher over the civil war. We had different opinions and he thought by calling me out in class he could embarrass me.

Needless to say I knew more about the class than he did and since he was the only teacher for that class they bumped me up a grade in history. So now, here in Forks, I was stuck in senior history.

On the plus side I don't have to take history next year and maybe I'll be challenged in this class.

I walked up to the teacher Mr. Sweed. He gave me an odd look and I sighed.

"No, I'm not lost, I was pushed ahead in history back in Phoenix and apparently they kept it that way here. I'm Izzy Swan sir, could you please sign this."

He just laughed it off took the sheet and signed it.

"Well, welcome to my class than Izzy, let's hope you can keep up. There is a seat in the back open for you. Mr. Hale please raise your hand so Izzy knows where to go."

I looked up to meet the eyes of the most beautiful man I have ever seen. His hair was blonde just a shade darker than mine, it was curly and hung just below his ears. He had a slightly muscular figure but not body builder like, and such full, kissable lips.

His eyes were a strange dark gold color surround by beautiful thick eyelashes. My face turned red as I realized I was just checking out this god and with the way he was looking at me he had caught me.

I walked to my seat too embarrassed to even say anything to him. I could've sworn I heard him chuckle. It was hard not to sneak glances at him through class but I managed. We just had a lecture today so taking notes managed to keep me slightly occupied.

As soon as the bell rang I was off. I headed straight to the door and out to find my Spanish class. Thankfully I had passed it earlier so I knew where to go and arrived early.

I walked up to Senorita Gomez and gave her my sheets. I was in advanced Spanish too because I was able to take to the language easily with the help of Jose, he was on Phil's team. Thankfully all the Spanish classes were mixed based on knowledge.

"Isabel buen día. Sólo para comprobar, usted es bueno con tu español o que esta clase sea demasiado avanzado para ti?" **(Good day Isabella. Just to check, are you good with your Spanish or will this class be too advanced for you?)** Senorita Gomez asked me sweetly.

I smiled back at her and replied. "Buenos días, señorita Gómez. Prefiero ir de Izzy, y creo que debe estar muy bien en su clase. Un amigo mío en Phoenix era fluido en la lengua y me enseñó un dialectos diferentes pocos. Él no me hablaba en Inglés sólo para asegurarse de que mantiene en la práctica."

**(Good day Miss Gomez. I prefer to go by Izzy, and I think I should be just fine in your class. A friend of mine in Phoenix was fluent in the language and taught me a few different dialects. He would not speak to me in English just to make sure I kept in practice.)**

"Muy buena, muy buena Izzy. Usted puede tomar su asiento al lado de Jessica, ella está allí." **(Very good Izzy very good. You may take your seat next to Jessica over there.)** Senorita Gomez pointed to a girl who looked up when she heard her name.

"Gracias señorita." **(Thank you Miss.) **I said and made my way over to Jessica.

By the end of the class I was thankful I already knew the language fluently because Jess, as I learned she likes to be called, wouldn't shut up. She talked my ear off leading me to lunch.

She brought me over to her table after we grabbed our lunches and we sat down.

"Like oh my god, you prefer salad too? I'm not really a fan but Lauren says to get used to it so I, like, don't mess up my figure. I'm on the cheerleading team which, like, you should totally try out for. Oh let me introduce everyone real quick. This is Lauren, Janet, Angela, Tyler, Mike, Eric, and Ben."

She went around everyone at the table. Eric winked at me causing me to blush. Janet shot me a dirty look. I still feel really bad about how Eric and I met. When she got to Mike I was able to see what Eric was talking about. He eyed me like I was a piece of meat. It started to make me uncomfortable so for once I was not upset about Jess's incessant chatter.

"So what do you say? We have tryouts starting tomorrow, same time as football tryouts to get us game ready. Like I'm co-captain and Lauren is head captain. It would be totally awesome."

"Um, no thanks Jess, cheering isn't really my thing." I left it at that hoping she wouldn't ask anything else. I figure I could have one day with friends, they'd find out tomorrow anyways.

"So what is your thing Izzy?" Mike I believe it was asked while leaning towards me. I quickly glanced at him and sighed.

"Football," I mumbled.

"Speak up, we don't have superhuman hearing you know." sneered that Lauren girl.

I turned to glare at her; I hate it when people get all snippy with me.

"I said football; I am trying out for the football team." Well that shut everyone up. So I may have said it louder than intended because a few tables turned to look at us. Great.

Mike broke the silence first by laughing. "Right, girls don't play football and hate to tell ya but you're too tiny to do any serious damage anyways. You'd get trampled. Though if you like you could always come watch the tryouts and cheer me on. I've been starting quarterback the last 2 years and sure to keep my position this year."

I glance back at Mike and shook my head. "Matt is it? You may be able to get most girls with that sexist pigheaded attitude but I will tell you right now, don't waste your breath cause it won't work on me." I smirked at him and went back to my salad.

Everyone got back to their conversations after that ignoring me for the most part. I caught Mike glancing at me and knew I should've kept my mouth shut. It looks like he's found a new challenge.

Half way through lunch I felt a breeze and looked up towards the outside doors to see 5 inhumanely beautiful people walk in. One of which was the god I sit next to in history. I turned to Jess knowing she was the one with the scoop on everyone.

"Hey Jess, who are they?" I asked nodding to the table they now occupied. I noticed the copper-haired dude's head twitch toward us like he knew we were talking about them. Jess's eyes lit up like she just won the lottery, oh goodness what have I gotten myself into.

"Those are the Cullen's and the Hale's," she stated like it was a crime I didn't know. "The blonde's are Rosalie and Jasper hale, they are twins." Ah, so the god is named Jasper.

"The big one is Emmett Cullen, the little pixie girl is Alice Cullen and then Edward Cullen," she sighed his name. Someone has a crush. "They were all adopted by Doctor and Mrs. Cullen. Apparently she like, cant have kids or something. That's not even the crazy part; they are all like together, as in together together. Emmett is with Rosalie and Jasper is with Alice."

I think I just heard my heart break. What the hell is wrong with me I just met the guy. I quickly masked my face into one of indifference and blocked out my emotions. You learn to do that when you have people constantly talking about you.

"Jess, they aren't related." Angela said softly to her friend who just ignored her and carried on.

Jess continued, "Edward is the only single one, but I like, wouldn't waste my time. No one here is good enough for him." I just shrugged at what she was saying. It sounded like she got turned down.

"He said no to you didn't he?" her head snapped to me so I continued before she could. "No worries Jess, he's probably just gay. Look at it this way; he's not good enough for you." I gave her a small encouraging smile in hopes I didn't just exile myself further.

Everyone at the table started laughing when I said he was gay. When I glanced at the Cullen table it looked like they were all laughing at something too, except Edward who looked upset about something.

"Thanks Bella, I didn't even think of that. Yea, he has to be gay to turn me down." Wow, this girl is conceited. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Hey does anyone have biology next?" I asked the table. Angela and Mike both said they did and agreed to walk me there. The bell rang and I quickly went to follow Angela, unfortunately Mike wasn't too far behind. When we got to biology Angela and Mike headed to their seats while I went to the teacher.

I gave him my paper to sign and he directed me to the only empty seat which just happened to be by Edward Cullen. I walked over to the desk and put my stuff down. I noticed he was glaring out the window. I wonder what has him so crabby.

"Hi, I'm Izzy," I said to him with a smile hoping he wouldn't take his attitude out on me. He just turned to me still glaring.

He nodded his head and just simply said, "Edward."

Well fine, be a jerk. I just shook my head and turned to the front of the class to pay attention.

The teacher was lecturing today for a lab we would have later this week. I already did all this back in phoenix so I just doodled in my notebook till class was over.

When the bell finally rang I was already packed and ready to go. Once again I made a quick exit and headed to my last class of the day, gym.

Gym wasn't exactly my favorite class. It tends to be run my sexist males. I walked in and went to the coach to get a uniform.

Thankfully they had my size. I quickly got changed leaving everything in the locker I was assigned. I went back out to find we were running the track outside today.

I was extremely happy about that. It meant I could just run and not worry about talking to anyone. Gym went by quickly I barely broke a sweat doing 12 laps around the quarter mile track.

After gym I went to find my locker and leave everything I wouldn't need there. I quickly made my way to the grocery store and than home to make Charlie and I dinner.

I did my homework while cooking and we were able to watch some ESPN highlights of past games while we ate. Surprisingly enough school wasn't so bad today, though tomorrow I have tryouts and am sure to get some unwanted attention.

**A/N Just so ya'll know, I used a Spanish translator. Hopefully it's all right. I was going to wait for 5 reviews to post this but I had gotten a few text messages last night from my baby sister to update. So you can thank her teenage persistence and annoyingness for this one ;) I plan on making Eric play a bigger part in this story FYI and I don't really imagine everyone looking the way they do in the movies, I always enjoyed reading because it gives everyone the opportunity to imagine the characters to your own liking. Don't forget to review so I post the next chapter sooner!**


	3. JPOV

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

**JPOV**

"Hurry up Jazzy-kins; I laid your outfit on our bed for you."

Every morning it's the same thing. I really miss my jeans and cowboy boots. I can't stand the name Jazzy-kins either. But Alice saved me from a dark past and she told me she's my mate so I guess I just have to trust her.

Over the years I have learned how to block my mind from Edward thankfully, but I still can't get around my wife's visions. I have become good with compartmentalizing my mind to thoughts that Edward hears and thoughts he doesn't.

I call Alice my wife because mate just doesn't sound right for us.

Let me explain a bit. My birth name is Jasper Alexander Whitlock I was born in 1843 in Texas. I later joined the confederate army lying about my age, and went up in rank swiftly. I was very good at striking fear into the hearts of the enemy but also encouragement into my troops.

In 1863 I was the youngest Major in the army and that was without anyone knowing my real age. I was leading my troops on a sweep through a town in Texas when I was approached by 3 beautiful women. After 3 days of excruciating pain I came to learn those women were vampires.

I had never heard of such a thing at the time but quickly figured out what it meant. We were rock hard beings that sparkle in the sun, we don't sleep nor do we eat normal food. We feed on blood and are driven by our bloodlust.

I quickly determined I could feel and control the emotions of those around me. Maria, the leader of the 3 women, quickly took a liking to me. They created armies of newborn vampires because newborns have more strength. They used these armies to take control of different feeding territories.

After a year when the newborns strength started to deteriorate they would be disposed of by means of dismemberment and thrown into a fire. That is the only way to destroy a vampire.

After many years I was given the name 'God of War' and had become the most feared vampire in the south. One night while feeding I had accidentally changed a man. After I bit him I tasted the foulest tasting blood ever to pass my lips and pulled back.

He had enough of my venom in him to complete the change so I brought him back to the camp. Maria didn't mind because we could use the extra body. His change had taken 4 days to complete which was strange in itself.

The man, Peter, was quick to make his way up in our ranks becoming my Captain, second in command to a Major. He was a wise ass and I wanted to kill him often but some how he managed to become my brother. He even used my last name since he couldn't remember his.

When Peter asked me to do the unthinkable and let him escape with his mate so she wouldn't be destroyed I let him. I was able to convince Maria they had escaped on someone else's watch and got out of punishment.

Two years later, Peter and his mate Charlotte came back to get me. Peter has a gift, though he swears it's not a gift. He says he just knows shit. Yea the guy is crazy. Well he knew I needed to get out. I was on the verge of doing something to purposely get myself killed.

I was tired of the life of a soldier; it was too full of fear and rage. I was ready to just through myself into the flames. My brother and his mate came at the perfect time and I escaped with them.

We traveled as nomads for a few years before I left them to travel alone. They were upset but understood my need to be away from the happily mated couple.

I still remember Peter saying before I left to stay out of any diner's. I thought it was the weirdest thing. Well unfortunately the sun came out in Philadelphia making me run into a diner. I couldn't figure out why he would tell me to stay away when that diner held the woman that changed my life.

Alice found me and saved me from myself. She taught me to hunt animals and we found the Cullen's. I haven't talked to my brother in about 4 decades. Not long for a vampire, but I still miss him.

Alice says he doesn't want to talk to me and every time she see's me call it doesn't end well and I should just give him some space. I miss my brother but I guess it's for the best, no one bets against Alice.

Well, back to the present. Today is Tuesday and apparently there is a new girl in school. Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella Swan, just moved in with him and is starting today. Who starts school on a Tuesday?

I quickly put on the outfit laid out for me. I was thinking about grabbing my boots.

"Oh no you don't Jazzy; your shoes are by the bed. Don't bother arguing I already saw you wearing them." Ah, got to love the psychic. Note the sarcasm.

"Alright darlin' I'm ready to go." I said to Alice while kissing her cheek.

"Jazzy," she whined, "we're not in the south drop the darling bit. Try baby, or sweetie. And that accent, try to lose it."

I sighed and nodded before heading out to Edward's Volvo. I don't know why she tries so hard to change me. I thought mates are supposed to love you the way you are. I love her and her cranky, pushy, overbearing self. Well, I feel the love she sends to me so I'll just leave it be. Maybe I am better forgetting all of my past.

My first 2 classes went by quickly and finally it was time for history. Granted I already lived through most of this class but still I could at least tolerate listening to it again.

So far this morning all I have been feeling is lustful vibes coming from the males and jealousy from the females. I think it's safe to say that the new girl is pretty in human standards.

I wouldn't get to see her till lunch because I am a senior and she is a junior. I took my seat in the back next to the only empty seat in the class and just waited for today's lecture to begin.

I glanced to the door to notice what must've been the new girl walking in. She wasn't just a pretty human, she was absolutely stunning.

She had just explained to our teacher that she was supposed to be in our class and he told her to sit next to me.

I noticed her admiring me and could tell she knew I caught her by the way she blushed. Her emotions went from appreciative and lustful to self conscious and embarrassed.

I let out a little chuckle knowing she was embarrassed over being caught. I felt this strange pull to her and couldn't stop myself from glancing at her throughout class. It seemed like she was trying to refrain from doing the same thing.

I was going to introduce myself when the bell rang but she was quick to leave. I shrugged it off and went to my next class. Finally it was time for lunch. Alice was waiting outside the cafeteria for me with our brothers and sister. We just hung outside the doors for a bit before finally entering the cafeteria.

As we all made our way to our table with our food props we heard Isabella ask Jessica for the scoop on us.

Rosalie growled lowly when Jess mentioned Esme not being able to have kids, that's always a soft spot for her. Than as she gets into the scandalous part of us all being together I feel an excruciating pain go through my chest. I was just barely able to conceal my wince of pain and just like that the emotion disappeared.

I glanced over to Isabella and noticed that all of a sudden I can't feel her emotions. I was able to feel them earlier, what the hell just happened. I must've slipped for a second in my mind block because Edward glances at the table and looks at her too. I quickly put my block back up.

What upset me even more than not being able to feel her was the fact that the pain had come from her. I didn't want her in pain; I wanted her to be happy, euphoric even. Never should she have any negative feelings. What the hell? Why do I want to comfort her so badly?

Jess continued on to talk about Edward's lack of a girlfriend.

"Edward is the only single one, but I like, wouldn't waste my time. No one here is good enough for him." Edward cringed, probably remembering one of the many times that girl shamelessly through herself at him.

"He said no to you didn't he?" Isabella asked Jessica. It looked like Jess was about to deny it but Isabella carried on. "No worries Jess, he's probably just gay. Look at it this way; he's not good enough for you."

We all busted out laughing when she said that. Not only did she call Edward gay but she gave Jess false hope. With the way Edward reacts to the opposite sex we have all questioned his preference at one point but to hear it from a human girl who didn't sound the least bit interested in him was just too much.

"I like that little spitfire," Emmett said when we could breathe again. "You guys hear her earlier before we came in? She told them she was going to try out for the football team." Emmett told us excitedly.

"I believe it." Edward stated while still slightly glaring at nothing.

"No way man, look at her. She's too tiny, she wouldn't survive. Though I doubt any of the guys on the team would actually give her a chance." Emmett replied.

"Well, you didn't see the way she greeted Eric this morning." Edward said. Eric was an ok guy. He, Angela and Ben were the only people in this school that haven't gone crazy over us and seemed like genuinely nice people.

"Dude, what happened?" Emmett asked since Edward had yet to elaborate.

"Well according to Eric's mind, this morning he went to introduce himself and show her around but caught her off guard. He grabbed her shoulder to get her attention and Izzy, as she likes to be called," hmm, I like Isabella better. Maybe Bella since she's so beautiful. "Well she had a strange reaction. She spun around and had him pinned to the lockers with his arm that he touched her with twisted behind his back. He thought back to something about her mother making her take self defense classes with her at a young age. He thinks from the sound of it something scared her mother into it."

"That makes sense. At least she was smart enough to prepare her daughter for those vile creatures out in the real world." Rosalie spat out, from her feelings I could detect she was probably thinking of her own past.

"That still doesn't mean she could play football." Emmett stated.

"I'm just saying she can handle her own. Who knows if she can play any kind of sport let alone such a physical one with all guys most likely bigger than her." Edward defended himself.

The rest of lunch went by quickly. Alice wanted me to skip the last 2 periods with her so I did. I had a study hall than a mixed junior and senior gym last period. Its not like I would have missed much, Alice said it was just laps around the track.

We ran home through the forest and Alice went straight for her shopping magazines. I went to my study and read for the rest of the night. Alice tried to get me to participate in some extracurricular activities, if you know what I mean, but I just wasn't in the mood. I couldn't get my mind off of the beautiful Isabella.

**A/N This chapter is for Simaril who wanted some different POV's. Let me know what you think. If it's liked, I will try to give Jaspers POV through everything. Thank you for all the reviews so far! Keep them coming!**

**A/N A few typos were just fixed thanks to Simaril!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

Wednesday morning I woke up bright and early again. Today instead of the weights I worked out with the punching bag and than my usual cool down on the treadmill.

I packed my duffle bag with my football gear from Phoenix and made sure to grab my old jersey.

I wore a black beater **(A/N the men's tank top undershirt, I call them beaters because I hate the full term for them, can u tell I'm partially a feminist? lol) **and my favorite naturally faded blue low-rise jeans with my black cowgirl boots. Getting to school I left my duffle in the truck till tryouts afterschool.

The day went by slowly, I think because I was so excited about tryouts. During history I glanced at Jasper a few times to see him looking at me with like he was trying to figure something out. I just ignored it.

I didn't want to let certain emotions out because I still couldn't understand why I was feeling what I was feeling toward him. I was thankful for the meditation techniques I had learned with Renee in one of our classes that helped me to center myself.

I noticed at one point that I started to feel afraid. It didn't feel like it was my fear though so I made myself push the emotion away. That was definitely weird.

Mr. Sweed decided to give us the last 15 minutes to work on our homework for the night. I was surprised when I heard a throat clear next to me. I glanced up to find Jasper smiling at me. He reached his hand out to shake mine.

"Jasper Hale, we were never properly introduced yesterday." His smile was making it hard for me to breathe. No, I can't feel that way, he has a girlfriend who I am sure he is happy with. I took another breath to reel in those unwanted feelings.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Izzy or Iz. It's nice to meet you Jasper." Ok, so I really just wanted to say his name out loud. So sue me.

I couldn't hold back the gasp when I took his hand. It was like an electrical current passed between us. Not the uncomfortable zap but a pleasant tingling feeling. I looked from our hands to Jasper's face. He was still staring at our hands and made no move to let go. Unfortunately our moment was ruined by a knock at the door.

"Jasper, you are needed at the office. Miss Cullen is sick and requested you to take her home." Mr. Sweed said.

I quickly dropped his hand, I totally forgot about his girlfriend. Ugh, I'm so stupid. It sounded like Jasper growled while he put his stuff together, but that's insane because people don't growl. I looked down to my desk as he got ready to leave. I really didn't want to look at him.

I was pleasantly startled when I felt his cool breath against my ear. "It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Bella."

I looked up to watch his retreating form. Normally I don't like people calling me Bella for the same reason I don't like Isabella, it's just so girly. Only really my dad calls me anything even close to that. But coming from Jasper Hale, insert mental sigh.

At lunch all the girls were talking about cheerleading and the guys were talking about football. Jess brought up me again and again they brushed it off when I said I was trying out for football. I think they thought I was joking. O well, they will see. Sadly I had noticed that Jasper and his girlfriend weren't present for lunch.

I figure if I keep calling Alice his girlfriend it will stick in my head and make my inappropriate feelings for him disappear. I'll let you know when that works.

In biology Edward seemed to be concentrating on something really hard. He kind of looked constipated. I had to hold back the giggle when I thought that.

So here I am, finally walking into the gym after school with my duffle about to go get my gear on when I hear someone call my name.

"Isabella Swan! Can you come here please?" It was the coach, so I jogged over holding tight to my bag.

"Yea coach?"

"I see your name is on here for football tryouts?" He emphasized the word football.

"Um, yea? And?" I was about to loose my temper.

"Look, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but is this some kind of joke? I don't tolerate these kinds of pranks Miss Swan," I cut him off before he could continue.

"Coach, I was 1st string running back in my old high school in Phoenix. Not only was I the first girl to make the team but I was the first freshman to make the team and I held that position through sophomore year too. It took a lot of work to gain the respect of my team back home and I know it's going to take a lot of work here too. I would really appreciate it if I didn't have to deal with a sexist coach to persuade too. I don't want you to treat me differently just because I'm a girl. Don't go easy on me trust me I can take it. Just let me try out if you think after you see me play that I really am not cut out for the sport than fine don't put me on the team. I do, however, expect a fair chance."

The coach just looked at me dumbfounded. "Um, I'll go get you some gear so you can suit up."

I quickly shook my head, "no worries coach, I brought mine. I also have my jersey from Phoenix."

He nodded his head so I smiled and jogged off to the locker rooms. Quickly as possible I changed and put my gear on. I made sure to lace my cleats tightly. I was getting strange looks from all the girls that were changing into their sweats for cheerleading.

I jogged back out to the gym and followed the guys out to the field. I stayed back and no one noticed me yet thankfully. We all fell into line to run a few laps around the field, easy enough.

When we heard the whistle we all fell into line in front of the coach. He called out attendance and finally everyone noticed the girl.

Thankfully no one really commented on it. I was watched closely by the coach while he had us do the drills. Finally after and hour and a half of hardcore drills we got to do some scrimmaging.

The coach had taken down positions when he took attendance and managed to make 2 teams. Most the guys were exhausted from the drills but I was still running on an excitement high. The team I got put on didn't seem too happy and tried to avoid using me at all. The other team didn't even try to tackle me.

Finally I had enough; I turned to the QB on my side that just happened to be Mike.

"Hey Mike, if you don't let me run the ball, I'm going to take it myself." He just laughed at me and called for a long pass to Tyler. I shrugged and went back to position. The ball was called and everyone ran.

I sprinted past Tyler knowing he wasn't going to catch the ball as he had gotten tackled. I sprinted and jumped to catch the ball, I ran it the entire way to the end zone. Everyone was just staring at me now.

"Ok, you see I can move now can we please, please have a real game?" I shouted at everyone. That seemed to get them going.

Tryouts went till Friday afternoon and the roster would be posted on Monday. I was tackled a few times but for the most part made some pretty crazy plays. I also started to lead the laps at the beginning and end of tryouts.

I made sure not to go so fast where I would loose everyone but still made sure to push the team a bit harder. They saw it as 'well if a girl can do it'. I used that to my advantage.

Thursday and Friday Edward tried to talk to me in class. I tried to just brush it off though with minimal words. There was something about him that just freaked me out.

Jasper and his girlfriend, yea that's not working by the way, weren't in school Thursday and Friday. Rumor had it that he took care of her Thursday than to make her feel better took her on an extended weekend trip just the two of them. Yea, I was jealous. I didn't let it get to me though and just pushed harder in tryouts and my daily workouts to get my mind off of him.

After everyone realized I was serious about football they stopped inviting me to their table at lunch and even tried avoiding me in class.

Friday, the last day of tryouts, went longer than the rest and we didn't get out till after dark. The coach had to stay to do some extra paperwork in his office and the cheerleaders had already gone home so it was just me and the guys walking to the parking lot.

You ever get that feeling, that creepy crawly tingle on the back of your neck that just tells you something bad is going to happen? Yea? Me too, in fact all day I had it and I'm starting to regret not listening to it. My truck just happen to be in the back of the parking lot near the forest line and there wasn't much light. I should've parked closer was all I could think as I was walking towards it.

"Hey Izzy, wait up! Me and some of the guys want to talk to you!" I heard Mike yell to me. He was walking over with about 5 guys from the team. They weren't exactly the good vibe kind of guys and I should've listened to myself and kept walking to the car but because we all have our stupid moments, I stopped.

I turned to the guys that I could barely see in the dim lighting of the moon. "What's up?" I couldn't see anyone's face and only recognized Mike because of his voice.

"O, nothing really, we just wanted to introduce you to the team. Call it a hazing if you will." Mike got this sick smile on his barely visible face. I glanced around and realized everyone else had already left. I could handle one, maybe two guys on my own but six? I'm screwed.

I quickly turned thinking I could run to the truck, I'm fast they wouldn't catch me before I locked myself in. My exit was blocked though. They had managed to form a circle around me.

"Tsk tsk Swan, did you really think you'd get out of this?" Mike asked.

"What do you want Mike?" I spat with venom in my voice. I was not going to let them hear my fear.

"Well, none of us really want a girl on the team and unfortunately you are actually a good player. So tell you what, if you tell the coach Monday you quit, we'll leave you alone. If not, well we will just have to," he hesitated for a second before finding the word he was looking for and continuing, "welcome you to the team."

Alright, so remember I said earlier about those moments where your brain is on vacation? Yea, stupid moment coming right up. I laughed at him.

"Are you serious? You can do whatever you want but I made a promise back home and you and your cronies aren't going to scare me off the team." That wasn't the stupid part. I spit at his feet, now that was the stupid part.

Before I could react, I was grabbed from behind by two of the bigger guys, one on each arm. Mike came over and punched me in the stomach, hard. I can honestly say after playing football for so long, I can take a beating like a champ. But damn that still hurt. I hunched over but didn't make a sound. They would not get the satisfaction of my screams or tears that was for sure.

Every one of them took turns punching and kicking me, even a few face shots were handed out. Finally I was dropped and just fell to the floor. Mike leaned down next to my face and all I could smell was his nasty ass breath washing over me. It smelled worse than the blood.

"Well Swan, welcome to the team." He leered at me. He went to lean closer to my face on the floor and I saw my opening. I didn't even care that I would get even more hurt I just wanted to get something out of this. I quickly wrapped my arm around the back of Mike's neck and brought his face down hard on the concrete.

Unlike me, Mike let out a painful scream. I couldn't help but laugh, even though it hurt. As I laughed blood spit out of my mouth and I felt the bruises already formed on my ribs tighten painfully.

One of the bigger guys came over and grabbed mike off the floor and lifted him up. Mike had tears in his eyes and I smiled a bloody smile at him. He kicked me in the gut one more time.

"Keep your mouth shut about this Swan and we won't have to come back." Mike said through his now bleeding mouth as he and his buddies stalked off leaving me on the floor.

I couldn't bring myself to get off the floor. I was just too weak. I didn't hear any bones break but I have a feeling my ribs may be more than just a little bruised. I had blood in my face and the smell was starting to make me a little woozy. I was on the verge of passing out when I felt myself being lifted into a cold embrace. The last thing I felt was my body being covered in a sense of comfort and relief before I blacked out.

**A/N It looks like I'm getting a new chapter for every 5 reviews. Yay! Hope this one was ok. No worries, Mike will get his just not yet.**


	5. JPOV & EmPOV

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

**JPOV**

Finally morning came and time to go to school. I am going to talk to Isabella today I decided. Hopefully I would have time in class. If not, I drove myself so I can catch her after school.

The 1st couple classes went by slowly till finally history was here. I was anxious and excited looking forward to talking to her.

I had noticed yet again I couldn't get a grip on her emotions. I tried sending her some fear to see if I could influence her. It was strange because it looked like she felt it but somehow she pushed it back to me. That was definitely weird.

I had taken my time during the class to notice what she was wearing. She looked like a true cowgirl today which caused my own lust to escalate. I have never been so attracted to a woman, neither human nor vampire, before in my existence.

I found by chance to talk to her when our teacher gave us some free time at the end of class. I turned to Isabella and introduced myself.

I offered my hand and when she took it I couldn't help but gasp at the feelings that coursed through me. I felt this undying love and need to protect her take over my body. I wanted to scoop her up and take her away. Our moment was interrupted by a knock at the door.

When the teacher told me I had to take Alice home because she was 'sick' I let out a low involuntary growl. She was taking me away from my Isabella. Whoa, what was that?

Just before I left I breathed against Isabella's ear that it was a pleasure meeting her and let my southern drawl hang thick calling her Miss Bella. I thought Bella suited her better because it means beautiful and I wanted my own name for her.

I made my way angrily to the office where Alice was waiting for me. As soon as she saw me she ran up to give me a kiss. I turned without making the decision last second and she caught my cheek.

"Alice, you're sick don't want me to catch it too do you?" I said playing it off.

She made an unattractive sound crossing her arms and stomping like an impetuous child.

We walked out to the car and I drove Alice home. I was starting to regret driving myself to school. I wouldn't have been able to drive Alice home therefore I could've stayed with Bella longer.

Somehow I think Alice knows what is going on and is trying to hide it from me. We got home and surprisingly no one was there. Esme must've gone shopping and I knew Carlisle was at the hospital.

I turned to face Alice. "Alice, why did you pretend to be sick?" I made sure to tune into her emotions and not make any decisions so I could get to the bottom of this.

I felt her irritation shine through, probably at the lack of visions.

"Jazzy-kins," she whined while placing her hand on my chest trying to be seductive. I felt her pushing love at me but it just didn't feel right. "I just wanted some alone time with you. I made the decision to talk to you today about an extended vacation and saw you agree so I thought maybe we could start packing early." She pouted and batted her eyelashes at me.

This look used to get her whatever she wanted but it wasn't going to work this time. I wasn't fooled. I sort through her emotions and pushed till I found what I was looking for, deceit. She was lying to me. That manipulative bitch.

The Major was fighting to get out and from the way Alice's eyes flashed and the panic she started leaking I knew he was winning. My eyes flashed black and just as Alice was about to run I hit her with crippling fear and watched her drop to the floor. It's time I figure out what is really going on here.

**EmPOV**

It was weird how jasper wanted to drive himself today and even weirder that the pixie pretended to be sick. Eh, I guess they wanted to have a bit of fun at the house, who could blame them. I know as soon as I get my Rosie home I'm going to… I was cut off by Eddie growling.

We were currently sitting in lunch just Rosie, Eddie and I.

Eddie boy kept glancing at the new girl.

Looks like some one's got a crush. Oh quit your growling, man up and talk to her.

She tried telling everyone again that she is trying out for the team today and again her claims were waved off, though she didn't look like she cared.

"Mike and a few of his buddies are getting angry, though they still think she is kidding. They think the only girls that should be on the football field should be the cheer leaders." Edward informed us speaking fast and low.

My Rosie hissed at that. She never likes it when men try to control what girls can and can't do. I learned a long time ago never question a woman. I mean my Rosie is the mechanic in our family and I'm the guy who doesn't know the engine from the filter thingy.

Edward scoffed at that thought.

"Hey Eddie, we should totally chill out in the woods after school and see if she really plays!" I whispered at vampire speed. Surprisingly Rosie wasn't arguing with it. I think she secretly wanted to see too. We vampires are curious in nature.

"I think that is a great idea. I'll take the car home after school and meet you guys in the woods by the field." Edward said excitedly. I just laughed and shook my head at him.

The rest of the day went quickly; Rosie and I are now waiting for Edward in the woods by the field as we said we would be. I was listening in the gym and heard the conversation between the coach and Izzy.

"Well Rosie, looks like she even has her own gear. Cant wait to see the scrimmages." I said.

Eddie boy finally showed up as they were running laps and none of the guys have noticed a female in their presence yet.

"Bro, what took you so long?" I asked him.

"Apparently Jasper and Alice have taken a mini-vacation. They are in Alaska now. Esme wanted to check with me to make sure they weren't having problems because it was so last minute. You know how she worries about us."

I just shrugged; they probably just want to relieve some stress or something without everyone around.

Finally the guys noticed Izzy and no one seemed happy. Edward let out a growl. "Hey Ed, what's the problem man?"

"Most of those boys are upset a girl is trying out but a few are violently mad that she thinks she has a chance." He ground out. Wow, must be some bad stuff. "You have no idea Em."

Throughout the practice Izzy seemed to be the only one not getting overly tired and it looked like she was doing more than everyone else.

"Dude, we finally get to see her play. Is it just me or is she the only one who doesn't look exhausted already?" I asked in general not really expecting an answer.

We watched as she was avoided like the plague until she finally snapped at Mike to throw her something. Mike laughed it off but Izzy found her opening when Tyler, who was supposed to catch the ball, got tackled. She caught it and ran it for a touchdown.

Everyone on the field froze and I had to restrain myself from shouting in excitement.

They finally started including her in the game after that.

**JPOV (and the Major)**

I stood tall circling the pixie that lay cowering on the floor. I stopped right by her head and leaned down toward her.

"What do you say we go somewhere private so we don't get interrupted?" I grabbed her arm and ran north toward the Cullen house in Alaska. It's empty right now so it should be perfect. I sent a quick text to Carlisle letting him know we would be taking a mini vacation and to make sure no one bothers us.

It didn't take long to get there and I ran straight through the front door throwing the manipulative little vampire to the floor. I growled at her as I felt her start to recover from the fear I sent her earlier.

"You will answer every question I have for you with complete honesty, should I feel you are not being honest punishment will ensue. Do I make myself clear?" The weak thing nodded and kept her head down.

I had to be careful about how I did this due to her power. I didn't need her escaping before I could get all my questions answered.

"Let's start off easy shall we? Are you my true mate?"

The fool felt the need to raise her head and plead with me. "Yes Jazzy-kins of course I am!"

I felt her deceit and knew without a doubt I had let myself be toyed with. I should have listened to my brother all those years ago. I hate being played with. I roared at her as I grabbed her left hand and tore it off slapping her in the face with it.

"It is Major or sir to you and I will repeat this just this once for your incompetent mind to comprehend. I will not tolerate your lies. Since I now know the answer should have been a no, we shall move on." I continued to pace in front of her with my head held high and my hands clasped together behind my back. "Have you been purposefully keeping me from my brother?"

She whimpered with the extra fear I sent her to ensure my honest answer. "Yes."

"Do any of the Cullen's know you have been lying?"

"No."

"Do you know who my true mate is?"

She hesitated and I felt her own fear skyrocket.

"Tell me," I snarled.

"y-y-yes," she stuttered.

"It's Isabella." I stated more than questioned but saw her nod her head anyway. I could feel she was holding something back.

"What are you not telling me?" she was still scarred but now she was also feeling smug and slightly excited. Still fearful but that was mixed with the others.

I watched her eyes glaze over, the tell tale sign of her visions. When it was over she looked up at me and smiled. I knew whatever it was I would not be happy.

"Edward thinks she is his mate," she stated.

"But that wasn't your vision just now, what was it?" I questioned harshly. She was cut off by my cell phone ringing. I answered it unhappily. "What?"

"Major, you have to get to the school; your real mate needs you." It was the Captain.

I didn't bother questioning how he got my number or how he knew; I just hung up and ran. I didn't even bother with the pixie I would track her down if needed but I had to get to my Isabella.

About half way to the school I felt a crippling pain and pushed myself harder knowing my Isabella was hurt. I have to take care of my mate than I will find whoever did this. I will also have to make sure Edward knows his place.

I finally arrived and the scent of the blood caused me to pause. I than realized my throat didn't burn with the scent. Instead of questioning it I stored it for another time.

I knelt next to Isabella and began to do a quick assessment to make sure nothing major was broken. I could feel a slight crack in her ribs but nothing aside from that. I swept her bloody body into my arms and carried her to her truck.

While holding her I didn't fail to notice the sudden comfort and relief coming from her and how suddenly I felt whole. I gently laid her unconscious body next to me in her truck and sped off.

**A/N While writing this it kind of went a different direction than originally planned. Not much changed it just went faster than expected. Originally this whole story was going to be Bella's POV and since I have been adding other's things have changed a bit. Hopefully ya'll like. I was very happy with the reviews so I tried to get this up today. Keep those reviews coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

Beep… beep… beep…

_God what is that incessant beeping? Ugh, my body hurts. What the hell happened? Oh man now I remember, stupid fucking Mike. He wouldn't have been able to take me if he was alone. Pussy. Well, I can't be dead, it hurts too much. Unless I'm in hell. Nah, I'm not perfect but there's no way I have done anything deserving enough for hell. Although apparently I pissed off some higher being to cause me to get jumped and than deal with that annoying freaking beeping. God, someone shut it up! I hear someone laughing. I wonder if I said that out loud_.

After my inner monologue, I finally found the strength to open my eyes and was nearly blinded by the brightness of the room. I blink to adjust and take in my surroundings.

_How the hell did I get to the hospital? Oh, someone found me last night. Wait, was it even last night? How long have I been out? _

I glance around and see the last person I would've expected standing off to the side of me.

"Jasper?" I croaked out. Man, I sound horrible.

Jasper quickly grabs my hand and brings a cup with a straw to my mouth.

"Isabella, drink this. It's just water; it'll help ease the soreness in your throat."

I took a sip of the water while thinking I'd do anything to hear him say my name again. God, shut up! He has a girlfriend. Ugh I finally like a guy and he happens to be taken. What is wrong with me?

"Thanks," I whisper noticing how much better my throat feels. I attempt to sit up a little noticing how painful it is but keeping an expressionless mask hoping Jasper doesn't notice.

"Here darlin' let me help." Jasper drawls out while helping me sit up and grabbing my hand.

I smiled my appreciation. "Um, are you the one that found me?" I ask though I think I already know the answer.

"Yes I was," he replies, "what happened?"

I didn't know if I really wanted to tell him just yet. I was kind of embarrassed. I should never have stopped for the guys and even so, I'm faster than all of them and should've been able to get away. I decided to quickly switch topics.

"Not that I'm not grateful, because I am, but how did you find me? What were you doing at the school?"

He froze for a second before responding. "I can't really explain just yet. All I can tell you was I knew you needed me." Well, if that wasn't cryptic. "Now are you going to tell me who it was that did this?" I noticed a slight growl when he asked and his beautiful dark gold eyes get even darker.

I couldn't help but get turned on, than feel embarrassed because I was getting turned on. I'm such a home wrecker. Ugh!

Thankfully before I could answer the door was flung open and Charlie came barreling in.

"Bells, you're awake. Thank god. How are you feeling? Should I get the doctor? Do you need anything?" Charlie was starting to ramble and I was a little worried he should be the one on this bed not me.

"Dad, relax. I'm fine. I'm sure its nothing a bit of rest can't cure. I didn't feel anything break, nothing is broken right? I mean, I'm pretty sure I made the team and practice starts this week." O great, now I am rambling.

"Bells, are you serious?" Charlie asked before laughing hysterically.

What just happened, did I miss something? I looked to Jasper, who I just noticed was still holding my hand, but he wasn't paying attention to Charlie. He was looking at me like I just sprouted another head.

The doctor walked in just as Charlie found a way to a chair holding his head still in his hysterical laughing fit.

The doctor through a quick glance to Charlie than Jasper before landing on me with a smile.

"Hello Isabella, I am Doctor Cullen."

"It's Izzy doctor. Do you think you would be able to tell me what the damage is and when I can go home? I asked my dad but we can tell how well that worked out." I waved a hand to my father who was finally catching his breath.

"Well Izzy, nothing is broken, though you have a slight fracture on one of your ribs. All we could do was wrap it up and before you leave one of the nurses will show you how to do that yourself. You have quite a few cuts and bruises but nothing deep enough to require stitches. The main bleeding came from your nose and mouth. Also, head wounds tend to bleed more than most even for the smallest one. As for when you can go home, I would say tomorrow afternoon. It's 6pm now so you have been asleep all day. I just want to monitor you a little more but you should be fine. Just take it easy for the next few weeks and you should be good to go."

I only heard I can go home tomorrow than stopped listening. I knew nothing was going to stop me from playing especially now that I knew the guys were expecting me to drop the team. If there is one thing Izzy Swan is not that's a quitter.

"Thanks Doctor Cullen. I appreciate it." I smiled at the doctor. He must be Jasper's adopted father; I can't believe I am just now figuring that out.

Jasper finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in. he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Isabella, taking it easy means no football for a bit. I'm sure my father will give you a note for gym too." Ignoring my obvious lust for this sexy cowboy I snapped my attention to him.

"Excuse me? Sorry dude, not happening. I busted my ass to get on that team and have the beating to show for it. I am not about to quit just because I'm a little banged up. I'm a hell of a lot stronger than I look. I'll take it easy during practice but the only way you will get me to not play is to break both my legs and even then I would still try." I snapped glaring daggers at the beautiful boy.

Everyone in the room looked thoroughly surprised at my outburst. Now I know that Mike threatened me if I told, but I'm not about to let him get away with this. I know better and even if he does try to follow through with his threat everyone will know it was him after having been reported already. Who's to say he won't do this again to someone else anyway. Having made up my mind I turned to my dad first.

"Dad, you may want to bring in one of your deputies for my statement." I than turned to Doctor Cullen, "doctor, by any chance last night before I was brought in, was Mike Newton in the emergency room for any reason? Oh, I don't know, a busted face maybe?" I smirked through the pain in my face knowing I was able to have that small bit of satisfaction hearing him cry out when not even I was broken in that way.

I heard Jasper growl while the doctor just looked at me funny.

"Though I can not tell you that due to patient confidentiality I'm sure you already know the answer. Though I must ask, why are you smiling? He wasn't even close to how bad you were when you came in her." My smile grew even more.

"Because doctor, there was more than just Mike and not once did I cry or scream. He however got too close at one point and cried like the wimp he is. I may have looked worse and got it worse but I am the one who had the satisfaction of breaking him where he failed to break me." At this point Charlie had entered the room with Deputy Davis hot on his heels.

I told the deputy everything that happened last night. Every little detail he jotted down in his notebook. Charlie apologized but he had to step out at one point. I knew he wouldn't be able to hear all of what happened to his little girl that's why I asked him to get someone else.

I made sure to tell the deputy of Mike's parting threat. Davis was a little upset I couldn't actual see anyone's faces. He said that even though I knew Mike's voice if he had a good enough lawyer he could still get off the hook with that little bit of doubt.

Thankfully he did come to the ER last night and his injuries were consistent with what I described I did to him. By the time I was finishing up with the deputy, Jasper and his father had both stepped out. Though I think his father stepped out to restrain Jasper.

Jasper seemed to take everything the hardest but I could see the small glint of pride in his eyes when I said how they taunted me into screaming for help and hit harder when I refused to even shed one tear or make one sound.

"Thank you Miss Swan. I will let your father know when I have your statement typed up and you can swing by the station to read it and sign it. For now we will be picking up Mr. Newton on charges of assault and we will push through a restraining order. Are you going to be comfortable going to school and such seeing as we can only identify Mr. Newton for now?"

"Yea, I'll be fine. I know to watch my back now and I'll make sure to stay in public areas." I replied. I think I'll start carrying around mace or something too, just in case.

"Alright, well than that's all for now. Thank you for your statement Miss Swan, I'll be in touch." Deputy Davis smiled and nodded at me before leaving.

Doctor Cullen came back in as the deputy left, though I noticed Charlie and Jasper had yet to return. Not that I was expecting Jasper, I mean he already did enough for me. I don't think I would've died if I was left out there though I definitely would have been worse off.

"Izzy, a nurse will be in soon to remove your IV, you seem to be doing fine without it. Would you like anything for the pain?"

"No thanks Doc, I'm not a big fan of pain killers and honestly it isn't so bad." Ok so I may have been telling a little white lie but I really don't like pain killers. "I think, if it's cool, I'm just going to go to sleep this way I'm well refreshed and ready to leave tomorrow. You sure I have to wait till the afternoon? I would prefer morning if it's possible. I have homework I'd like to get done and such. Oh, that reminds me! Do you know what happened to my truck and my stuff?" crap, I hope my bags aren't still on the ground at the school.

"As a matter of fact, I believe my son grabbed your bags when he got you and he actually drove your truck here. Although I believe Charlie had someone take it back to your house. You can get some rest now though, the nurse will be in shortly." Doctor Cullen nodded and after my quiet thank you he left my room. The nurse quickly came in to take out my IV and I went right to sleep.

I woke up early the next morning, still really sore but not willing to show it. I notice in the seat to my right was Jasper leaning back with his eyes closed looking so relaxed I was slightly jealous. Charlie was just walking in; he noticed me looking around and smiled brightly.

"Good morning Bells, coffee?" he offered me one of the cups he had in his hands and I gratefully accepted.

I glanced at Jasper again and Charlie answered my unasked question with a smile on his face. "He's been here all night. I take it he's a friend of yours?"

I looked at my father sheepishly. "Actually I don't know if you'd call him a friend. I mean I haven't been here long and he wasn't at school the last few days. We have talked though. He's in my history class." I couldn't help the blush that covered m cheeks thinking about Jasper.

"You like him don't you Bells?" my father asked laughing lightly at my reaction.

"Dad," I hissed.

"Relax Bells, the boy is sleeping."

"Really dad? First off I'm not talking to you about boys and secondly it wouldn't matter either way because he has a girlfriend. Thirdly, I don't date, especially guys who are taken. Seriously dad, do you really want to talk to me about boys, really?" I whisper-yelled at Charlie hoping that I wouldn't wake up Jasper. Thankfully my father look a little embarrassed and stopped talking about the sleeping boy.

Jasper must be having a good dream; I noticed the slight twitch of his lips like he was smiling.

Charlie and I talked a bit more before Jasper started to wake up. He stretched before looking at me with a gorgeous smile lighting up his face. I really have to stop thinking like this.

"Good morning darlin', are you feeling alright? Would you like me to get the nurse to give you something for the pain?" I blushed when he called me darlin' something about that southern accent really gets me going.

"Good morning to you too and no thank you, the pain is manageable without the painkillers." I didn't want to lie to him and tell him I wasn't in pain. "Jasper, why did you stay? I'm sure you would have been more comfortable sleeping in your own bed." I smiled while looking down in my lap.

"I wanted to stay. I wanted to make sure you were ok." Now it was his turn to look down at his feet. The moment was interrupted by Charlie's laughs.

"Well, bells, I'm going to go get the doctor. I believe doctor Cullen should just be arriving about now so hopefully we can take you home." At that Charlie walked out to go get the doctor.

After Charlie left jasper came over towards me and leaned in towards my ear causing my breath to hitch.

"Just so you know darlin', I am most definitely single right now although I was hoping to change that with a certain beauty." He grabbed my hand and leaned back. My face flushed as he lifted my hand placing a kiss on my knuckles and winking at me.

Oh god, he definitely heard us! Cue extreme embarrassment now.

I was saved from responding when Charlie walked back in with Doctor Cullen.

"Good morning Izzy, I hear you are ready to go home?" Doctor Cullen asked me.

"I was ready yesterday Doc." I smiled cheerfully.

"Alright, well your father has already signed you out so you are all set. I would like you to come back in next week so I can check your ribs but other than that just remember to get plenty of rest."

"Thank you," I smiled at him. "Hey dad, you did bring me clothes right?" My father handed me the small duffle bag he had and I slowly made my way off the bed trying to get used to moving around again.

I changed in the bathroom and cleaned up as best I could. Not wanting to bother with it, I just tied my hair back. I caught a glimpse in the mirror and decided to assess the damage myself.

My arms had handprint bruises on them from where I was held. My face wasn't as bad as I expected. I had a fist sized bruise on my right cheekbone. The biggest cut on my face was just above my left eyebrow. That was the side I was laying on the floor so I that's probably how I got it.

Lifting up my shirt I couldn't see much due to my ribs being wrapped, but what I could see of my stomach was covered in black and blue markings. I didn't bother checking my legs figuring they would be about the same, maybe not as bad as my stomach.

It hurt slightly when I breathed but nothing unmanageable. I just have to get used to it. I straightened my shirt and stepped back out to where Charlie and Jasper were waiting.

Acting on a whim I walked over to Jasper and hugged him around the waist. He stiffened at first before wrapping his arms around me and I could have sworn I felt him place a soft kiss on my head.

"Thank you Jasper." I pulled back and smiled at him.

"You are so very welcome Miss Bella." Jasper nodded at me.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow in school." I smiled and gave him a slightly awkward wave as I followed Charlie out to the cruiser for our trip home.

That afternoon Deputy Davis stopped by to have me read and sign my statement and the restraining order. Mike's parents had posted bail for him today and being we were in the same school there were certain stipulations in the restraining order.

Outside of school he couldn't come within 50 feet of me, if I showed up at the grocery store he had to leave and such. In school he couldn't make any form of contact with me and he would be spending lunch and free periods in the principle's office. The school staff was on a need to know basis, they would make sure Mike didn't get near me and any classes he had with me that couldn't be switched our seats would be separated as far as possible. Also Mike was not allowed to participate in any school activities.

After everything with the deputy was done Charlie ordered some pizza's while I went to the basement. I know they said to take it easy but I was in desperate need of a release from all this pent up anger.

I was so angry that Mike thought him and his friends would break me. I was angry with myself for only being able to identify Mike. I was just angry in general.

I pulled on my boxing gloves and did some light rounds on the punching bag. I knew even though I didn't want to go easy on myself I really had to. I had to make sure not to hurt myself further so I could still play this week.

After the bag I decided to use the hand weights. I didn't want to try the bench press knowing I would more than likely get hurt on there. When I was done I did a light jog on the treadmill making sure to control my breathing. When I was done I went upstairs to find Charlie in living room eating some pizza. He heard the door close and snapped his attention to me.

"Bells? I thought you were sleeping. What the hell were you doing?" Charlie asked noticing my sweaty flushed form.

"I just wanted to get a light workout in dad, no worries I made sure to go easy and I'm fine. I'm going to go shower than change my wrap; I'll be down in a bit. I hope you saved me some pizza old man, I'm starved and hospital food sucks." I laughed at Charlie's dumbstruck expression.

I took advantage of his speechless form and went upstairs to shower. After wrapping up my ribs and putting on my pajamas I quietly ate some pizza in front of the TV with Charlie.

When I finished eating I did my homework than wished Charlie a goodnight. It was only 8:30 but I wanted to get a goodnights rest and maybe another light workout in the morning.

I went to sleep with a smile on my face knowing I had to have made the team but I would still check tomorrow morning.

**A/N I know some of you may not believe Bella could have made that fast of a recovery so I would like to share why I believe that it is most certainly possible. Back when I was 17 I was in an extremely bad car accident. I ignored the signs of a migraine which was bad for me seeing as my migraines used to make me black out. I was driving home from work and wrapped my car around a tree. I had cracked my skull and had to be flown by helicopter to the hospital for immediate surgery. I didn't wake up till 2 days later in ICU with tubes still in my head. It was Monday at 9:30pm for the accident, surgery Tuesday morning at 1am, Wednesday night I woke up, Thursday night I was moved to a regular room after the removal of the tubes in my skull and started refusing pain medicine. Friday morning I bitched to be released. I couldn't physically walk even with help until Sunday, had the staples in my head removed Monday and went back to school and work Tuesday. They made my shift shorter at work but I was determined not to let my injuries pull me back. That was a week and more than half of it I couldn't physically move even without the pain. Bella's injuries were no where near as bad as mine so I know with the type of girl I made her to be she would be able to ignore the pain and pull through on top. Well, with that explained, I hope ya'll liked this chapter!**


	7. JPOV of chap 6

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

JPOV

It took longer than I would have liked to get to the hospital. The truck was definitely not as fast as I wanted. As I was carrying Isabella into the hospital I had whispered for my father to meet me in the ER knowing he would hear me.

Carlisle was at the reception desk with some paperwork when I walked in with Isabella in my arms. He quickly started shouting for a few nurses to grab a stretcher and had me lay her down. I was about to follow when Carlisle grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

"Son, are you ok?"

I snapped my attention to him with a growl; he was worried about me trying to eat my mate.

"That is my mate, I do not desire her blood but the blood of those who did this to her," I hissed at my father figure. The mate comment caused his emotions to switch from worried to confusion.

"Alice has been lying to us all, I don't know what she was hoping to accomplish. While I was questioning her I received a call from my brother, Peter, and than felt Isabella's pain. I had to leave Alice and assuming she knows what I was going to do to her she is probably long gone by now. Enough of this perpetual chatter. Go help my mate and we will discuss the details later, assuming I am still a welcome family member."

"Jasper, son, just because Alice brought you to us does not mean you are not part of this family without her. We will have a family meeting to discuss things." Carlisle told me before continuing down the hallway after Isabella. "You may wait for her in room 346; I will bring her there after the assessment." He whispered at vampire speed. I sent him a shot of gratitude before going to her room to wait.

Not long after I arrived in the room an unconscious Bella was wheeled in with my father following.

"Son, I have called her father so he should be here shortly. Nothing major just a fractured rib. Lots of bruises and several cuts. The girl is lucky you found her she could've caught pneumonia out there all night. Right now she is probably just going to sleep for a while. It is the human body's way of recovering. Trust me son, it looks a lot worse than it is. I'm sure she will be in pain but we will give her medicine for that as needed."

"Thank you Carlisle. If it's ok I am going to stay with her." Carlisle sent me his understanding and left the room.

Isabella's father, Chief Swan, entered the room shooting off crazy amounts of worry. He ran to her side not even noticing I was in the room. When he finally noticed me I felt his confusion and answered his unasked question.

"Hello Chief Swan, I'm Jasper Hale. I go to school with your daughter. I found her earlier tonight and brought her straight here." I shook the chief's hand and to my surprise he didn't even flinch at the coldness of my hand.

"Son, you can call me Charlie. Thank you so much for finding my daughter." He turned back to the sleeping beauty and brushed her hair back. "My poor baby, she's going to be devastated if she can't play. I'm sure she made the team too; her mother told me how good she is. Oh, my little girl." I don't know if Charlie meant for me to hear but I asked anyway.

"Charlie, sir, what do you mean play and team?"

"Bells here, is an amazing running back in football, from what her mother tells me. She played in Phoenix and was the best they had. She was trying out for the team here. That's why she was at the school tonight. When I find out who did this to my little girl, their ass is getting locked up." I felt his anger spike and sent a bit of calm his way.

I understood his anger and rage though what I had planned for whoever did this was closer to getting me locked up and the responsible party never being found. Unfortunately being it was the school parking lot, all the scents mixed together and there's no way I will be able to tell who was responsible.

I smelt someone else's blood but I have no way of knowing if it was from the same incident. I would be on the lookout to see who that scent belongs to anyway.

Charlie and I both got comfortable in the chairs that were in the room. Carlisle had come in to assure Charlie that Isabella would be just fine and went over all the injuries with him.

Charlie made a comment wishing Carlisle luck getting Isabella to agree to take it easy.

I had to pretend to sleep throughout the night when nurses would come in and when Charlie was awake but other than that I just watched Isabella in hopes she would wake soon. I could feel her emotions again which made me happy yet upset because I could also feel her pain but underneath that was a shimmer of self confidence and pride. She was proud of herself for some reason and I couldn't help but smile at that.

The next morning Charlie sent me home to change and eat saying he would call the second she woke up, though Carlisle didn't think she would wake till later that evening. That is the only reason I listened and sped home.

When I arrived home I was enveloped in a hug from my mother Esme.

"Oh Jasper, are you ok hunny? How is dear Isabella doing?"

"She's still asleep mom, has dad told everyone the situation at hand?" I asked knowing my siblings were in the house.

I felt a wave of extreme rage and jealousy coming from upstairs and knew Edward had found out.

_Brother, the pixie lied to you. Please do not make me do anything rash to protect my mate. She is mine do not question that. I do not want to fight you on this but know now, if you even try to come between us I will take you out of the picture all together._

Edward's emotions, though still throwing off jealousy, were coupled with acceptance and depression. Not wanting to push his limits I blocked my mind again.

"We have been given a brief explanation. I just can't believe my dear daughter would do something so cruel." Esme said while shaking her head.

Unfortunately I couldn't hold back the angry growl that erupted from being reminded of the vile woman's treachery. Esme shot me a sympathetic look that showed her apologies unspoken.

Emmett came up behind me and slapped my shoulder.

"Well brother, I'm surprised at the turn of events but I got to say, that Izzy will give you a run for your money dude. She is one tough chick man." Emmett laughed out.

Emmett than went on to explain how they watched her in tryouts while I quickly showered and changed. **(A/N so we know, Emmett talked while Jasper got ready to leave so he could save time in his rush to get back to Bella. Vampire hearing comes in handy.) **

When all was done I gave Esme a kiss on the cheek and was headed back to the hospital. Finally around 5:30pm Isabella's heart rate started to pick up signaling she was waking up.

She was throwing off heavy annoyance and I was confused until I heard here mumble '_god, someone shut it up'_. I was assuming she was talking about the annoying beeping coming from the heart monitor.

I let out a low laugh waiting for her to open her eyes. After glancing around the room she finally noticed me.

"Jasper?" her voice sounded rough so I helped her drink some water. I could feel her emotions still which I took as a good thing. She was throwing off feeling of admiration, lust and than embarrassment and annoyance.

I could feel a little bit of love too so I knew she must be trying to bury it. She must still believe I'm with the crazy bitch that is soon to be my ex-wife. She started to try and sit up and though her face didn't show it, I could feel a spike in her pain levels so I offered to help.

She asked if I was the one that fond her and I told her I was and asked what had happened. I felt her embarrassment spike before she quickly changed topics.

What does she have to be embarrassed for? She got beat up and she's embarrassed?

"Not that I'm not grateful, because I am, but how did you find me? What were doing at the school?" she asked me. I froze for a second not knowing how to tell her about me and especially not wanting to tell her anything here.

I told her I couldn't explain it just yet but I knew she needed me. I felt like Peter with the cryptic shit. I than asked again if she was going to tell me who did this to her. I tried to cover the slight growl that threatened to be released at the thought of someone hurting my mate.

Her emotions once again bounced around to lust and then embarrassment. So she likes the growling, I'll have to remember that. Before she could say anything her father, Charlie, came in filled with excitement and relief that his daughter as awake and seemed well.

"Bells, you're awake. Thank god. How are you feeling? Should I get the doctor? Do you need anything?" Charlie rambled on.

"Dad, relax. I'm fine. I'm sure its nothing a bit of rest can't cure. I didn't feel anything break, nothing is broken right? I mean, I'm pretty sure I made the team and practice starts this week." Bella cut him off with her own rambling. I think this was a nervous reaction for them.

I just stared at Isabella for a minute trying to figure out why the hell she would think she could do any kind of active sport this week. She can't be serious about practice this week.

After my father gave Isabella the run down and told her to take it easy she just agreed right away so I thought I should reiterate what he meant. I realized I was still holding her hand but since she didn't let go neither did I. I leaned down to her ear and whispered to her.

"Isabella, taking it easy means no football for a bit. I'm sure my father will give you a note for gym too."

Her emotions snapped to anger suddenly and she turned her head to me. I couldn't help but to notice how the fire in her eyes made her so much more beautiful than I thought possible.

"Excuse me? Sorry dude, not happening. I busted my ass to get on that team and have the beating to show for it. I am not about to quit just because I'm a little banged up. I'm a hell of a lot stronger than I look. I'll take it easy during practice but the only way you will get me to not play is to break both my legs and even then I would still try." She was glaring but after a moment of silence the glare disappeared as she turned to her father.

"Dad, you may want to bring in one of your deputies for my statement." She than turned to Carlisle, "Doctor, by any chance last night before I was brought in, was Mike Newton in the emergency room for any reason? Oh, I don't know, a busted face maybe?" she smirked after saying that and was feeling smug.

I growled lowly knowing now whose blood it was I smelt other than hers. Carlisle was looking at Isabella with surprise and confusion being his main emotions. Charlie had already walked out to get a deputy.

"Though I can not tell you that due to patient confidentiality I'm sure you already know the answer. Though I must ask, why are you smiling? He wasn't even close to how bad you were when you came in here." Carlisle asked my girl. Hmm, I like that, my girl. O so that was the confusion. She's smiling but Mike wasn't nearly as hurt as she.

"Because doc, there was more than just Mike and not once did I cry or scream. He however got too close at one point and cried like the wimp he is. I may have looked worse and got it worse but I am the one who had the satisfaction of breaking him where he failed to break me." Isabella responded voice full of pride.

No wonder she is my mate. She'll give the major a run for his money when she is turned. She's so strong physically and mentally as a human, she would be a fierce vampire, a perfect goddess to my god of war.

As soon as the deputy came in Carlisle and I left to give the illusion of privacy. I followed Carlisle to his office where we listened in on everything that had happened. Charlie had left about half way through her story being to upset to hear it all and Carlisle had to restrain me from going after Newton myself.

Carlisle sent me to hunt noticing how I was projecting my anger and not wanting to hurt any humans in the vicinity. When I returned I went straight to Isabella's room to find her already sleeping. I had taken a chair and was prepared to just watch her all night. Charlie had come in shortly after and after a brief hello relaxed in his own chair. I had to play human so I pretended to sleep until he was asleep than again when he woke up.

Charlie had left briefly and had walked back in with what smelled like coffee just after Isabella had awakened. Not wanting to leave her side for them to talk I had pretended to still be sleeping.

Charlie gave his daughter one of the coffee's he had brought in and continued on to talk about me. Isabella wouldn't out right admit to having feelings for me but I know she does. Her embarrassment was obvious at having this conversation with her father.

I waited a little longer before 'waking up'. From her feelings I could tell she liked it when I called her darlin' and it seemed she liked my southern accent too.

After Charlie walked out to get Carlisle I decided to make Miss Bella aware of my new single status.

Carlisle informed her she could go home. After she changed, I was surprised when she ran over to me and gave me a tight, by human standards, hug thanking me. I placed a soft kiss on her head. She left shortly after.

Maybe I can convince her father to allow me to drive her to school tomorrow, although I'd have to borrow someone's car since I don't think he would like her riding on my motorcycle. We'll wait for that.

**A/N sorry for the wait. I had my mom and sister visiting for my son's 4th birthday so we have been kind of busy. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Author's Note :

Dear readers,

I am so sorry to be doing this to ya'll but I will be putting a few stories on hiatus. It's obviously been a while since I have updated and for that I deeply apologize. I am going to finish my story Dark Mistress first than go through and finish the others one at a time. I will have a poll up for which story I should work on next. Again, I am so sorry to keep ya'll hanging but writers block is a bitch and she doesn't like me.

Sincerely,

Chris


	9. Important AN

I'm so sorry for the long wait and the fact that this is not an actual update. I am currently in the middle of a messy divorce from a cruel human being. I found out a couple months ago he had been cheating on me since we got married 5 years ago and is now expecting a baby with a woman who was in his unit (he's army). The army thought it'd be best to punish him by fines and demotions which made it so he 'can't afford' to pay child support so I decided screw it. I have 2 wonderful children, who needs a man? I upped and left Oklahoma, came back to my home New York and started over. I now work a lot though to make up for the one income in the family so I have no personal time. Hopefully soon I'll be able to finish up my stories so please be patient. I promise not to forget ya'll! Thanks for your continued support and to those who are going to stick with me.


End file.
